Black as Night
by cahill161
Summary: A powerful new enemy. A sinister new plot. When the Titans meet, well, get beaten by a new enemy, they discover that there is more to his plan than a petty Zynothium heist. It involves bombs, Red X, a meeting with Slade, and the revival of an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first TT fanfic. Please enjoy! Hope you like it. I do not own any of the Titans, (sad) or any of vamp4eva's characters. (Arowyn and Rowan *sobsobsob*)**

A dark figure sprinted across a rooftop, his jet-black cape flying behind him. He was fast and light on his feet, and was a parkour master. Of course, his custom-made wrist grapple hook and special gloves and boots helped too.

The figure was wearing an all-black outfit with metal plating on his arms and forearms, kneecaps, legs, and rib cage. Gauntlets overlapped his hands. A scarf covered the lower part of his head, while a hood covered the top part. A custom-made, ultra-light, treated titanium bow and quiver was slung across his back and a belt was around his hips that contained a collapsable staff made from the same material of the bow, throwing knives, projectiles in the shape of a black shuriken that works similar to Robin's Birdarangs, explosive discs, a retractable sword, EMP grenades, and plenty other dangerously fun toys.

It was midnight. Everyone with a sensible mind was either sleeping or curled up with a good book. The idea of having a day off sounded really good to the figure, but he quickly shook the thought away. There was work to be done.

He passed yet another Bank of America. All of the banks were closed, but the guards were lazy and he could break in in no time flat. But he was no petty thief. He was the elite. But he did have his eyes on one particularly big heist. It was dangerous, risky, and there was a good chance he would get caught. But that was the thrill of it all. After all, what was the purpose of life without the risks?

Jump City was a potential gold mine, with its trendy shops and high-end districts, not to mention a stockpile of Zynothium and some of the worst supercriminals in history. Zynothium was crucial to his master plan. But to get Zynothium, he needed Red X. And to get Red X, he needed bait. And where was a veritable treasure chest of loot that Red X would drool over?

Titans Tower.

The figure jumped into the cold, salty water and started to swim towards the gigantic letter building.

"Friends! Shall we partake in the eating of the mustard-and-pickle pizza while watching the Paranormal Activity 4?"

The Titans were sitting on the couch in their main room, getting ready for their movie night. Starfire was in the kitchen. The Titans made her in charge of the snacks, which was probably a mistake.

"Um, Starfire," Robin said, "don't forget the sodas."

Starfire returned half a second later with four bottles of Coca-Cola and a jumbo-family-BBQ-size jar of mustard with a pink silly straw through the cap.

"Thanks, Star," Cyborg said as he took a sip. (of the soda, mind you)

"It is no problemo!" Starfire said, "I am always happy to help my fellow Tita-" she stopped abruptly. She tilted her head sideways and strained. As if she were trying to hear something.

"What is it, Star?" Robin asked.

"I have heard something coming from down the main hall," Starfire said.

"Well now that's impossible," Cyborg said. "My scanners would've picked up anything large enough to make a sound loud enough for your ears to pick up. Not to mention the security system would've go- hey, where're you going?!"

Starfire didn't wait for a detailed explanation of how it was impossible that someone to break into Titans Tower. She flew across the room so fast, the motion-activated door opened just enough from getting plowed down by the Tamaranean's extremely strong skull.  
"Starfire!" Robin said. "Wait up!"

The rest of the Titans jumped from their seats and ran, flew, and skittered in pursuit of their teammate.

Almost a month had passed since the 'Rowan Incident,' as it is now called. A girl named Rowan Synai had come to Titans Tower after an attack by Cinderblock that had almost killed her. Afterwards, Red X had come and attempted to turn her. But what the Titans and Red X didn't know was that Rowan was really Arowyn, an ultra-powerful demoness who was the sister of Trigon and Raven's 'Aunt,' who sired many daughters, cousins of Raven, and killed them all for power. Arowyn killed almost a dozen Titans, including Robin and Starfire, and took over the tower, where she planned to destroy Jump City.

She succeeded.

After several days, the city was almost completely obliterated, it's residents gone or dead, (mostly dead) all but a couple buildings destroyed, the once-thriving metropolis reduced to a hollow husk of it's former glory. And if that wasn't enough, Arowyn promised to destroy the rest of the world. Slowly, intimately, painfully.

Then Rowan came.

She explained that Arowyn's daughters had known this would happen. They had created a copy of the 'good' Rowan (which was her) that would potentially defeat the demon. That was the only way for her daughters to be brought back. Unfortunately, they were unable to capture her powers. They had originated from her demon side and therefore couldn't be added to her 'good' side. In a nutshell, if Arowyn died, her daughters and everyone who died from Arowyn's rampage would come back from the dead, then everything would go back to normal.

Together, the remaining Titans formed a go-for-broke suicide mission. They would split into pairs and rush Arowyn at the top to the T-Tower. They had hoped that their numbers and powers would overwhelm the she-demon and make her open for the killing blow.

Gee, what could go wrong with that plan? but then again, it was all they had and they were in pretty bad shape and they didn't have any other choice and- *gets a brick-sized indent in forehead caused by thrown brick and told to get back to the story*

Kid Flash died a painful death. Arowyn then offered the team a choice. If they wanted to join her and survive, or keep resisting and be annihilated.

Of course, the team wasn't about to throw everything away in utter defeat. But they were down several Titans, everyone was crippled, and there was no hope left.

Then, Rowan came up with an idea.

**(I'm not going to spoil everything in vamp4eva's story. If you want more, check out Friendly Enemies on the Teen Titans fanfiction archives. Or, take a look at vamp4eva's profile. You'll be glad you did. Back to my story!)**

Anyways, Starfire rocketed through the hallway, illuminated by a starbolt held in hand. She took a left, then a right, then a left, then flew through the gym wall.

"Aw man, I just fixed those walls!" Cyborg protested.

Suddenly, Starfire came to a stop. She held up a finger to her mouth in an unmistakable quieting motion. Then, silently, smoothly, she launched a starbolt at the roof above them. It was an extremely powerful starbolt, this was proved when it flew through the entire tower continuing into the sky.

Star blushed. "Sorry." Cyborg facepalmed.

Then, a figure dropped into the room. He was dressed in all black, with metal plating covering his arms, legs, and rib cage. There was a belt on his waist, gauntlets on his hands, boots on his feet, and a black cape and bow and quiver on his back. A hood and black scarf covered his head and the lower half of his face.

The Titans got into fighting positions. Raven levitated with black orbs in her hands, Starfire held starbolts and her eyes glowed with a powerful green light, Cyborg had his sonic cannon out, BB had changed into a gorilla, and Robin had whipped out his staff.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

The figure said nothing. Then, fast as light, he grabbed his bow and fired two different arrows at once towards Starfire and Raven. One arrow hit Raven's face and wrapped around her mouth, effectively preventing her from casting spells. The speed and power of the arrow knocked her onto the floor where she hit her head and went out. The other hit Starfire's waistline, which then electrocuted her with enough to kill almost ten humans, but only knocked Starfire unconscious.

Robin reacted immediately. "Titans, go!" he yelled. And Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin charged forward, determined to take the figure down.

The figure in black reacted just as fast. He slung his bow across his back, drew his staff, and rushed the Titans.

Many things happened in the following minute or so. Robin got incapacitated from a flying kick from the figure. Cyborg shot his cannon at the figure, but the person was faster. He leaped backwards in a graceful arc and landed on Cy's back. There, he took out a tool from his belt, an EMP Charge, placed on half-robot's back, and jumped off.

"Yo, what'd you do? Get this thing off my ba-" There was a loud pulsing sound, then Cyborg's fell face-down, his red eye dimmed, his electronics shut down. At the same time, the figure used the speed and velocity to propel himself towards BB's gorilla form. He landed on his face and drew back his hand, where in crackled with electricity. He shoved his hand forward. He jumped back. Where a powerful green enraged animal had been, there was now a very disheveled-looking green boy with his hair sticking out in every direction.

"Ugghhh," Beast Boy said as he fell down.

The figure stood up with a half smug, half shocked look buried beneath his scarf and hood. Was that supposed to be that easy? This was the legendary Teen Titans. The ones who defeated Slade, the ones who took down Trigon, the ones who beat the Brotherhood of Evi-

The figure's thoughts were interrupted by a vicious staff swing, courtesy of Robin.

The Boy Wonder stepped into a fighting position with his staff. For once, he didn't have a line to say to the villain. He hurt his friends. He was going to pay.

"Aaaarrggghhh!" Robin shouted as he sprinted toward the figure.

The two teenagers clashed together, staff vs. staff. The battle was intense and ferocious, the kind where if you make one wrong move, it was all over. Each strike was deadly, each strike was blocked. The staffs were a blur, the only giveaway of combat was a sharp _CLACK_ upon contact.

But the fight could not last forever. The figure could already see that Robin was getting tired and frustrated. He was sweating and his teeth were clenched. It was only a

matter of time.

There! The figure saw Robin was getting ready for a powerful downwards stroke. Seeing his chance, he jabbed his staff forward at Robin's chest, breaking his attack and taking his wind. The figure then adjusted his hold while Robin crumpled to his knees. The person's staff was now held like a baseball bat, with two hands at the end. And as Robin looked up, he could tell in that moment that he had lost.

And there was almost nothing Robin hated more than losing.

**What did you think? This is my first story for TT. Reviews and criticisms are welcome! Maybe you guys actually liked the story, I don't know, I tend to doubt it. (NOTE: vamp4eva is a great writer. She wrote Friendly Enemies, Friendly Enemies 2, she's elite. Like, _elite_. Check out her profile and read her things!) **

**Cheers.**

**-cahill161**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks you sooo much for not hating my story! Or maybe you did, I don't know. I want to thank vamp4eva for letting me put out the word of her story and being my beta reader, Marv Wolfman and George Perez for creating the animated series, and I'd like to thank , for giving me a place to publish my stories! Here we go!**

Robin awoke with a start. At that point, he didn't know what he was doing in the sickbay, or where the other Titans were. It was just him.

He slowly sat up, and immediately had a white-hot pain shoot through his head. He groaned while holding his forehead. What had happened? He couldn't remember anything from last night. It was . . . movie night! Starfire got the snacks, then she said she heard something, then, nothing. Robin's breathing got faster. He banged on his temples, ignoring the constant throbs of pain. What had happened?

The figure in black! Yes, the figure in black! He dropped in and they had a big fight, Starfire and Beast Boy got electrocuted, Cyborg was . . . something. Raven was knocked out, and Robin was beaten in one-on-one combat. He winced at that thought. How could that have happened? He trained under the best. Batman, the True Master, how was he beaten? His skills were sharp as a knife, he had a number of gadgets to help with fights, he was Robin! He wasn't called 'The Boy Wonder' for winning a bar fight against a drunk hobo. (no disrespect intended toward assorted local drunk hobos)

His thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg who came in the room. He looked grim. "Yo man, I'm glad you're awake. You need to come in the main room. There's some stuff you need to see."

-O-

The Main/Ops Room . . .

As Robin sat down on the sofa with the rest of his team, he noticed that none of the Titans had escaped from the battle with the mysterious figure unscathed. Beast Boy and Starfire's clothes had burn marks on them and their hair was sticking out in wild directions. There was a red mark around Raven's mouth and she had an ice pack wrapped around a large welt on her forehead. Cyborg's technology on his shoulders, arms, and legs were dimmed and charging cords were sticking out of his back.

As for Robin, he had large, discolored bruises on his chest and temple. His 'R' medallion was cracked, which sent a lurch in his heart. It was given to him by Batman, a prize of his completed training. For all of Robin's toughness and skill, he felt weak, beaten down by a mystery man, who was ultimately better than him. Ugh, the words were foreign to him. Well, rare, kudos to Slade.

"Whoever this guy was, he's good. really good," Cyborg began. "His physique, his skill, his tech, the guy's an animal. Those arrows that hit Star and Raven," The girls winced at this, "I studied both of them and they're really advanced. The one that hit Starfire, that was a pressure sensitive arrow that gained it's electric charge by flying through the air. The distance that it flew to get to Star carried approximately one-third of the force carried by a lightning strike in Florida."

Everyone was silent. But Cyborg continued.

"Raven, the arrow that hit you was a mix between Red X's sticky mouth restraints and a very sturdy ace bandage. When the arrow hit you, the minor shockwave from the impact ruptured tiny capsules that released a burst of air which propelled the restraint around your mouth."

"The thing that he planted on my back was a state-of-the-art EMP Charge. It released a burst of electromagnetic energy that short-circuited my systems. Luckily, my vital organs are electronic-free. If they weren't, I wouldn't be here."

"Whoever this guy was, he was elite. Before he left, he created a modification in the Titans Computer by hand. He literally hacked into the software and modified the coding. In a way, it's like changing our DNA. Once the damage is done, you can't change it back. We don't know what it does, but we'll be on guard. He hasn't done anything to the T-Computer and frankly, I'd like it to stay that wa-"

He was interrupted by a face filling the viewing window. The girls caught their breath. The boys stumbled back. There was no mistaking that the person in front of them was one super attractive guy.

The teenager in front of them had dark, teakwood skin and black hair. Deep brown eyes, prominent cheekbones, and a thin layer of facial hair on his chin complimented his face and with the black clothes on him, he looked warlike, noble, even.

"Greetings, Titans." His voice was rich and exotic. Italian, maybe? "I should introduce myself. I am Asher Faye, though I am known by many as simply, 'Night.' I am a professional hacker, fighter, and thief. I am a master of stealth and disguise, hand-to-hand combat, shooting, and I am able to adapt to nearly any combat situation."

Robin stared dumbfounded at the viewing screen. He just revealed his name! How stupid is this guy?

"The mod in your computer is not a virus. It is simply a little bug that will allow me to transmit messages like this one to your tower. However, I did steal plenty of items from all of you. I intend to sell them to Red X."

Robin shot up. "What did you steal?!" he demanded. Then he remembered he was yelling at a message.

"Cyborg, I stole your system blueprints. Raven, I stole your spell tome. Starfire, I stole your hairbrush from your dear father, Galfore. Beast Boy, I stole your limited-edition collectors platinum-banana Mega Monkeys controller. And Robin . . . I stole your family photograph. 'The Flying Graysons.' Catchy name."

"I do not intend to bargain with any of you. I require Red X's services, and I will get them. Enjoy your day."

Then the screen went dark.

**The drop off! It's positively horrible isn't it? Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm going to be gone for a while, and I won't be able to work on my story. I needed to give you guys something or else you would hate me forever! Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Fanfictioners all! I've been away in my great-gran's cabin on the coast of Oregon. No internet, no power, almost no hints of modern society for miles. Peaceful, I guess :P Anyways, I'll tried to make this chapter the default length because of the short chapter 2. I hope you like it. *Theme song music plays* (PS: The Asher Faye show is not in any way related to Teen Titans, my story, FanFiction, or anything else in the DC universe)**

_Titans Tower_

The Titans were scattered, devastated, and bloodthirsty. After Night's message to Titans Tower, the team just sat on their plush sofa in shock, then freaked out. Beast Boy said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW?! Dude, do you know how much that thing was?!" then started to cry, (He spent an incredibly long time saving up for his exclusive Mega Monkeys controller,) Starfire flew toward her room, the door wasn't fast enough this time to avoid getting plowed down. A scream followed that literally made a cup on the table explode in superheated green shards, followed a string of alien speech that were probably very rude Tamaranean words. Raven paled so she almost looked pure-white, then various things in the living room and kitchen flew out the window. She stormed off through one of her portals muttering, "Stupid … went in my room … Azar curse him … idiotic … skinworm spell ..." etc. Cyborg suddenly looked violated, then ran out of the room.

As for Robin, he walked over to the wall and punched it so hard, it exposed the drywall and ironworks. He then sat down on the couch and rested his head in his hands in shame. How had that lunatic known about that photo? Even more important, how did he bypass the suitcase lock?

The Flying Graysons photograph from when he was a young boy still in the circus was one of his most sacred and personal possessions. It was his only relic from when his family was alive. Before he was trained by Bruce and was a Titan. So much had changed since then . . .

Robin shook the thoughts from his head. Right now he needed to focus. He needed to gather information on this 'Night' guy. He ran over to the computer and did a search on Asher Faye.

_Night's Hideout_

Night was sitting on his chair eating an apple. The plan had worked perfectly. The Titans were enraged. Rage is a weakness. It makes people blind to what they should be seeing. And the Titans were easy to manipulate when enraged.

The only so-called, 'Titan' he respected was Raven. She knew how to keep her emotions under control. He also considered her to be the most powerful Titan. The daughter of an intergalactic demon tyrant? Forget about it. The others were weak, and they will undoubtedly fall.

His thoughts were interrupted by a person coming in through the door. Night quickly covered his face with his scarf and hood and tossed the apple over his shoulder.

The person who came through the door was also dressed in black and grey, with a cape ripped at the end. He was lean and fit, like Night, with a white mask in the shape of a skull on his face, with a red cross across the eye. Another cross was on his chest.

"Alright," Red X said. "I don't usually take contracts for mystery men, but you said you had some of the Titans' stuff. Make this fast."

"Fine, come over here," Night replied. "I expect you will be pleased with what I have."

_Titans Tower_

"Ok team. I gathered lots of info on Night, and I have some notes on where he might be hiding. It should be accurate, since it came from various journals and police records, including some darker sources, but they're all from Rome, so it'll all be in italian, but we can just use our translation software."

Robin had gathered all of the Titans in the ops room after he did a little digging. He was surprised at what he found. He was born in Rome, where his mother had died upon birthing him. His father, Nathan Faye, moved to Florence in hopes of scoring a better job. He didn't. Life was hard. His father made just enough money to feed the two of them. They lived in an old shack they built themselves out of a fallen tree that baked in the summer and froze in the winter. And, just to rub salt in the wound, their shack was on the base of a hill on the other side of a huge three-story mansion with a pool, four balconies, and enough raw luxury to keep a family of nine ecstatic for the rest of their lives.

By the time Asher was twelve, his dad was getting greedy. A few days before, a nice family took pity on the two men and let them stay at their house. It was a simple, single-story house, with a basement, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room, but for the Fayes, it was like paradise. So his dad started crossing the line to the darker side of the law. He stole, scammed, and cheated his way to more money.

But that all stopped when people got wise.

Nathan and Asher awoke one morning to the sound of lots of seriously ticked-off people. They opened their shack door to find an angry mob being led by police officers. People in the mob were holding baseball bats, wooden planks, and water guns. A few even had knives. One had a pair of huge daggers in each hand.

Nathan told Asher to run, run as fast as he could for as long as he could. Asher obeyed with a tearful final, "Arrivederci!" to his father. His last sight of his dad was him in handcuffs receiving punches to the face.

Afterwards, An envoy from the League of Assassins spotted a crying Asher on the streets. The envoy saw his potential and took him to the League of Assassins outpost in Rome, where he was given clearance to take the boy to Talia al Ghul for special training, where he learned most of his skills. Some techniques he knew were from the great Lady Shiva, whose hand-to-hand combat skills rivaled Batman's.

Asher was assigned to Jump City, where he carved out a name for himself eliminating threats to his league. He was eventually brought before Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League, who told Asher to kill him in order to make Asher the new leader. Asher refused, which resulted in him to be excommunicated from the League of Assassins. He became a mercenary, one to rival Slade.

After Robin told Asher's tale to the Titans, he received concerned looks and impatient gestures. "Well? You said you had information on where he was. Where is he?" Raven said.

Robin made a slow down gesture. "First of all, they're only hunches, so they probably won't be one-hundred percent accurate. Second, we need a plan of attack. You saw how easy he beat us. I think we need an extra teammate. At least, only temporary."

"Who?" Beast Boy said. "All of the villains hate us. And we can't call the honorary Titans. They're too far away. Besides, this is personal. Who will we call?"

Robin grimaced. "I have an idea. I don't like it. In fact, it disgusts me. But I think it's our only option. There's only one guy who has the skills, intelligence, and cunning to take down Night. Chances are, Red X will be there, so we'll need the added muscle to beat him too."

"Well then who?" Starfire said.

"SLADE?! Are you kidding me? Robin, we would have a better chance waiting for Titans East! Man, that plan is just insane!"

Robin anticipated this reaction. Lucky for him, he had reasons to back up his plan.

"Cyborg, Slade is our only option. He's evil, untrustworthy, and a lunatic. But he's our best bet for getting our stuff back. Do you really want Red X looking through your system blueprints?"

Cyborg was silent.

"Look, guys," Robin turned toward his team. "we've all had personal things taken from us. In fact, I want to beat him bloody and take his mask. But right now, we need to put all that behind us and bring this lunatic to justice. We're the Teen Titans, and this is what we do. Who's with me?"

Everyone put their hands up.

Robin grinned.

**(Think the scene in The Avengers that shows the team getting ready for their battle with Loki and suiting up)**

_Slade's Hideout_

Slade watched as five familiar teens walked through his door. A tan, fire-haired girl, a tall, half-man half-robot, a young, green-skinned boy, a small pale girl wrapped in a violet cloak, and a black-haired boy with a mask and short cape.

"Titans, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Slade said.

Robin stepped forward. "We need your help."

**Sorry for the late upload. Please review! I haven't gotten much. Critiques, praises, and suggestions are all welcome! Just PM me if you need anything concerning the story. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, dear fans!**

**Ok, so I haven't been working on Tara that much, so I'm going to alternate on BaN and Tara, BaN, Tara, BaN, etc.**

**I'm also working on a new Airbender Fanfic called White-hot Fire. The story will follow a OC on a quest to keep her family safe during the Harmony Restoration Movement. Keep an eye out! It'll probably be released when BaN is finished.**

**Oh! And one more thing! People are getting fed up with the fanfiction rules. If you don't like even ONE of them, contact Reaper of Heroes for more info. End all you PMs with "Join the Rebellion!" and spread the word. We need all hands on deck for this to work.**

_Slade's Hideout_

Under his black-and-orange mask, Slade Wilson's lips curled into an evil smile. He had known about Night's presence for some time now, and he couldn't resist the chance to get back at him as payback for all those contracts lost. And to make it better, the Titans were asking for his help. Perfect. He could see the disgust on their faces. It was the equivalent of pouring salt in a gunshot.

"Well, I'm not one for taking favors, so what's in it for me?" Slade asks.

Robin paused. He thought about what he would give Slade. He reviewed the criteria in his mind. He had to make sure that it wouldn't have deep repercussions for the city, but it had to be sweet enough for Slade to accept the offer. What could it be?

Then, like a kick to the face, (Which he knew the sensation all too well) Robin had the answer. He smirked at Slade. "Total amnesty for past crimes and murders in Jump City."

The stunned silence was as if a man in a flamethrower appeared before them in a flash of light.

Slade reacted immediately. "Deal."

_Night's Hideout_

"Well, you do not disappoint."

Red X closed the lid on the box that contained the Titan's belongings. He stood up with a satisfied smile. There was so much. If he had that one box, he could blackmail the Titans so much, he wouldn't have to steal ever again. Of course, he would still steal, but only for the fun of it.

Night walked up to him. "Do we have a deal?"

Red X admired Night. He was intelligent, calculating, and the best fighter he had seen in a long time. He also knew how to look good. His uniform was cosmetic and ultra-protective at the same time. The fabric was made of a treated version of the material of Robin's cape.

Red X turned towards the figure. "Yes."

The two figure shook hands.

_Titans Tower: 1500 feet below sea level_

The Titans plus a blindfolded Slade walked through the Tower's secret underground levels. The Titans had been digging under the water for some time now, keeping the more dangerous things. Among them was the Nuclear Reactor that powered the Tower, the Explosives and Weapons storerooms, forgotten projects that never really took off, the Titanium-and-Osmium Panic Room, and the Deathroom. The Deathroom was filled with the Titans' deadlier instruments of combat, the kind of weapons that the Titans never really take out unless they really need to. But the team had unanimously voted that Night was too dangerous a villain to just throw in jail. No, he needed to be dealt with. Permanently.

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg went into the Deathroom to suit up. The other two stayed out to guard Slade since they didn't really have any deadly weapons to use. They just needed to be ruthless with their powers.

Robin got an upgraded suit that was stronger than his last one and grabbed a staff with spear blades at the ends. He also got his sharp birdarangs and sword. Raven got a more protective cloak and her Demonic Spell Tome, which she read and learned in the blink of an eye. Cyborg got an upgraded brain chip and countless updates for all of his systems.

The three Titans came out ready for battle. The team then re-blindfolded Slade and then headed back to the Ops Room to plan their assault.

_Ops Room: Titans Tower_

The Titans and Slade was examining a map of the Terenian Building. After Night's transmission, Raven did some scouting of the city. She came back with the location of Night's hideout, as well as potential entry, infiltration, and retreat routes.

Robin pointed at part of the third story. "But here we could use Raven's powers to get in without any cameras-"

"I already told you," Raven cut him off. "I can't use any of my powers to get in. He protected the exterior with runes that interfere with the connection to my powers. The runes have no effect on me if I'm inside the building, because as far as I can tell, there aren't any inside. But until then, I'm not going to use my powers."

Robin sighed, obviously displeased.

Cyborg chimed in. "Well, I don't see any alternative except a frontal assault. Those doors don't look so sturdy, and the building is in the more deserted part of town, so those are plusses."

Beast Boy brightened. "Well then this should be a cakewalk! What are we waiting for?!" And with that, he turned into a hummingbird and flew out the open window.

All of the Titans jumped to their feet and cursed. Starfire and Raven began to fly out the window, but Cyborg stopped them. "No, He's been acting like an idiot lately. He needs to be taught a lesson." He then whipped out his sonic cannon and took aim. "Sorry BB," he said. Then an evil smile popped on his face. "But not really."

A minute later, all of the Titans were seated on the couch with suppressed grins on their faces. Slade had a full-fledged smirk behind his mouth. BB was the only one not smiling. His head was blackened and he was still shaking singed feathers out of his hair.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Duuudes! That hurt!" Unfortunately for the green teenager, this caused a torrent of laughter from everyone else in the room.

"Oh! OH!" Cyborg choked out. "That was the funniest thing I've seen since the last episode of Ridiculousness!"

"I must agree with Cyborg," Starfire giggled. "That was very funny." When she looked back at BB's hurt/fuming/betrayed expression, she burst into another fit of laughter.

"Ok, ok," Robin said. "We need to focus. How're we getting into the building? No frontal assault, no portals."

Beast Boy shook the feathers and blackness out of his head, anime-style, and started to think. The others did the same.

Then, Slade spoke up.

"The windows. They're not very thick. See that glare? You don't get a glare like that on Lucite, Plexiglas, or Oroglas. My guess is that it's tempered at the very most. You guys have your jet, right? You'll set the autopilot to fly a few feet above the rooftop, while we'll be on top of the actual jet with clips and safety chutes. While we're about a quarter-mile away, the jet fires a few bullets and takes out the glass panes. When we get close enough, we jump off the jet, through the broken panes, and into Night's stronghold. I've done it a couple of times in my mercenary days. It always went smoothly. With my guidance, it could work."

The Titans were quiet as they thought. It was a good plan. After all, the man was a brilliant and cunning strategist, with years of experience. And they had no choice. The deal could be going on as they speak, and their relics were so sacred, they felt as if they couldn't wait a second longer.

Of course, they didn't know that the trade already happened, Night had already set his plans into motion, and the Titans's world was about to be changed.

"Ok team," Robin said. "Once we're about a mile away from the building, we begin phase two. You all know your parts. Now let's get our stuff back."

With a great _WOOSH,_ the T-Ship launched into the sky. It was a beautiful sky, with puffy clouds here and there, with the sun glimmering on the sea. Even Slade noticed the glory of the day. It was perfect.

Too perfect.

Slade's last thought before the sky turned red was _Joseph, Grant, I'm so sorry._

Then there was a huge rumble, and the T-Ship was torn from the sky.

**This chapter sort of clumps the next couple of chapters together, but I hope you like it. I worked REALLY hard on it, and I edited it like, three times :P **

**Anyways, best wishes:**

_**Cahill161**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**This story is ending soon. The climax is rapidly approaching and like all good things, it must come to an end. Though I can guarantee that I will receive many angry PMs demanding why I chose the ending I chose. Then, I will finish up Tara. But do not despair! A new story is coming! This one about Avatar. It is currently in the R and D phase, but it will hit beta testers shortly. PM me if you want to be one!**

**Now shut up, sit down, and let's read some fanfictions.**

_Jump City: Fourth Avenue_

Night ran towards the orange craft. His hood was down. His scarf was in tatters. Everything had gone wrong. Red X was dead, Jump City was in danger, and _she_ was loose. Now, the Titans were his only hope. As he reached the team's downed aircraft, he stopped. It was deserted.

"AAAARRG!" Night log-rolled to the side just in time to avoid getting hit by Robin's staff. It cracked and bit deeply into the concrete where he was standing a second before. Night was puzzled, until Robin yanked it out of the ground. A shallow, moon-shaped blade protruded from the side. He continued his attack, swiping up and down and jabbing and Night kept dodging over and over. "Wait!" Night tried to say. "I need to talk to you!"

"There's nothing to talk about," Robin replied, which he followed up quickly with a kick to the chest. He flew backward and hit the ground.

He had barely gotten to his feet when a starbolt, glowing green and radiating power, sheared past Night's ear. Swiftly, he whipped out his own staff to deflect a second starbolt and a birdarang. Acting instinctively, he leaped backwards to avoid a punch from Cyborg, right into Raven's outstretched hand of darkness.

The shadowy hand flung him into a building across the street, where he crashed through a window and several walls until he finally came to a stop at the metal elevator doors. He warily stood up, only to be pinned to the doors (TTG Colors of Raven style) again.

Raven floated in, teeth bared, her four red eyes sizzling with absolute contempt. "You went in my room," she said in her trademark demonic voice. "NO ONE goes in my room!" Then the dark hand drew back, and pushed Night through the metal doors into the elevator shaft.

Unfortunately, Night's mind and body had taken a pretty thorough beating in the last ten minutes, and he was slow to react. His head was throbbing. Everything hurt. But somewhere in his addled mind, a voice said, Do you want to become a red stain at the bottom of an elevator shaft? Night's hand shot out suddenly, then his other. He gripped the cable, his metal plated gloves sending sparks flying. Slowly, he stopped. Panting, he reviewed his predicament. He didn't know what floor he was on, he didn't know what building he was at, and five, no, six bloodthirsty people were after him.

Yeah, he was definitely at a good start.

Looking down, he saw a door. It was a tiny maintenance hatch, but it was made of thin metal and would be easier to penetrate than the sturdy, elevator doors.

Slowly, he pointed his arm at a point just above the hatch. He flexed one of his fingers, and a cord from his wrist grapple hook shot out, anchoring itself in the concrete. He took a deep breath, and jumped. Flying headfirst into the hatch, Night pierced through the flimsy metal like light through darkness. He tumbled down a ramp and hit the ground.

Night looked around. He was in some sort of security room, with monitors displaying various parts of the building. Solid concrete walls surrounded him, and the Titans weren't on any of the screens. For the first time in days, Night actually relaxed.

But he couldn't for long. His mind quickly sprung into action as it has so many times before, forming possible plans and breaking them down. But he had to act fast. The Titans were after him, and if that happens, you could never be truly sa-

Robin suddenly materialized out of a black circle in the ground and pinned him against the wall by his throat. Hate boiled in his eyes behind his mask.

"You break into our home, you bug our computer, and now, you destroy the city?! The sky is red! Buildings are in shambles, YOU DID THIS!"

With a great roar, he threw Night into the door. He crashed through the hard oak into the hallway, where the other Titans stood watching. Robin soon followed, his metal-plated boots crunching wood slivers. He then picked up his adversary and pinned him against the window.

"Look at this!" Robin screamed. "Look at this hell on earth you have created! You have destroyed our society! Our dignity!"

Night could've escaped, he could've crashed through the window, grappled up to a building, and been out of sight in seconds, but he chose not to. The Titans needed to see who they were up against. And it was only a matter of time.

Robin pushed him harder against the window. Cracks started appearing, and sharp popping sounds pierced the air.

"I can't undo this," Robin muttered under his breath. "but I can make you pay for your sins. And that's what I-" his voice suddenly cut off. His eyes widened. His breath quivered.

Down on the streets, citizens were racing to get out of the way. Sounds could be heard even from the building. Boom, boom, boom. Giant stone fists emerged from around the corner, smashing and destroying everything in their path, which included the panicked people. But no sooner than the fists came, someone else came too.

She was on a chunk of rock floating twenty feet above the ground. Black armor decorated her whitish skin and a horrific helm shaped like a monster's head sat on top of her pale blond hair. Her whole look could only be described as demon-like.

It was Terra.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAH! What will happen next? :D CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, I hope you really liked this chapter. I spent a lot of energy on it, and I'm really sorry for it's length and the time it took to update it.**

**Cahill161, out!**


End file.
